How It Should Have Been
by bgenjkag
Summary: Just watched the movie again and cried again at the end of course so i decided to do a classic fix it lol. What if Neil asked for help? TN slash of course!
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Anderson?" The light suddenly turned on and Todd groaned at the brightness. "Mr. Anderson, you have a phone call."

"What?" He sat up and looked at Mr (srry I don't know his name).

"There's someone on the phone for you, they said it was an emergency."

Todd finally came to his senses and realized that () was giving him an annoyed look. Immediety he felt his cheeks redden as he looked down apologeticaly, "I-Its one o'clock in the morning sir."

"I'm very aware of that Mr. Anderson, you still have a call."

His blush deepened, and he slipped out of bed, pulling on his robe and slippers. "Sorry sir." He apologized, before following the man down the hallway to the phone.

Todd took the phone and whispered a thanks, then cast a look over at () who still stood there.

"Be quick about it Anderson." He grunted, then walked away.

Todd sighed, and put the phone up to his ear and mouth.

"Hello?" He asked hesiently, after all who would be calling _him_ at this time of the night.

On the other end all he heard was a large sigh of relief, and some whimpering.

"H-hello?" He asked again, this time a little louder. Was it some sort of prank call? Nuwanda? Or maybe Knox? "Whose there?" he asked, expecting to hear some sniggering.

There was just silence, except for the sound of someone taking deep breaths and quiet sobs.

"Nuwanda? Seriously is that you?"

"T-todd."

And Todd felt his whole body freeze, he stopped breathing and he could have sworn his heart had stopped for a second, maybe that was what was causing that pain there. "Neil?" Of course it was Neil, he'd recognize his voice in a second, anytime, anywhere.

"Todd, Todd, Todd," That pain in his chest grew larger as Neil whimpered his name over and over again, and Todd finally was able to put a name to the pain, worry.

"Neil, what's wrong Neil?" He almost shouted into the phone, then quieted as he realized he was pratically in the hallway. "Neil where are you?"

"I-I'm in my f-father's study." He said in between sobs.

"What happened?" There was silence, 'Neil what's goign on? Please tell me."

"H-he wants me to ruin my life, ten years Todd, 10 years! I cant do that, I cant leave, I cant live like this Todd! And he doesnt get it." He heard Neil let out a shattering breath. "I cant live like this Todd, I'm-m trapped, I'm suffocating Todd." He said the last bit more softly.

"Neil?" He asked, suddenly scared out of his wits, "What are you doing Neil?"

And the sobs started again, "I wanted to Todd, I was so close, so close, but I just couldnt! I want to live Todd, but not like this."

"Neil," He said his name again, this time pleadingly.

"I tried to kill myself Todd, god I tried Todd, but I cant, I don't know what to do."

Todd's stomach heaved and he felt sick at the thought of Neal lying dead there on the ground. "Please don't." Was all that he was able to get out.

Neil just whimpered.

"Neil, I'm gonna go and get Keating, and I'm going to come get you, ok?"

"Y-yeah."

"Can you wake your parents up or something?"

"Nooooooo." Neil moaned.

"Sorry, just please Neal, please don't do anything Neil!"

"I-I don't know Todd."

"Neil please, don't do anything, hang on for me Neil!"

The whimpering stopped, "For you?"

"Of course! Neil listen to me, I cant lose you, you're my best friend, my first real friend. Christ Neil, I love you."

Neil let out a suprised gasp of air. "You love me?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes, so will you b-be there when I get to you?"

"Y-yes." And this time Todd believed him.

&&&&&&&&&

"Todd," Keating looked over at Todd, as he drove down the dark streets much faster than the speed limit. "He'll be ok."

Todd just nodded, his hands shaking, his knees shaking, hell everything was shaking.

Neil was going to kill himself, he had been so close to being gone forever. Todd just got nauseous at the thought of life without Neil, the boy he loved, the first person he had ever truly loved who cared for him in return. Sure Neil didnt love him, but he did care.

"T-take a l-l-left." He told Keating, as they turned the corner onto Neil's road.

"15, 15, 15." Keating looked out the window, "There!" He sharply pulled over to the side, and before he even turned the car off, Todd jumped out and raced up to the door.

"Should we knock?" Todd asked.

Keating frowned for a second, "No, it sounds like Neil's in bad shape and I doubt a confrontation with his father's going to help."

"Can you pick locks?" Todd asked anxiously, with a look on his face like he was about to break down the door just to get to Neil.

"No, but I can do just as good." Keating reached up and felt around the upper part of the doorway. "See, oldest trick in the book." He quietly opened the door, "Shhhhh." The two of them tiptoed into the dark and quiet house.

"Where do you think the study is?" Todd asked.

"Just listen." Keating said, and they did.

And if Todd strained his ears, he could hear the quiet sobs coming from his left. As fast as he could, without making noise, he went to that room with the opened door.

Going in he turned the light on, and his heart broke once again at the sight in front of him. Neil sat there in his father's seat, slouched down, clutching a gun, and staring at nothing.

He didnt even realize the light was on, or Todd and now Keating was watching him.

Todd carefully walked foward, and put his hand on top of the gun.

Neil's head snapped up and his eyes widened slightly. "Todd." He breathed.

Todd gently removed the gun from Neil's hands and put it on the desk, out of Neil's reach. Without says a word he just wrapped his arms around the other boy, and pulled him close.

Neil held him close too and begun crying onto his shoulder.

"Come on boys, we have to get out of here." Keating said, putting his coat on Neil's bare shoulders.


	2. AN

Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah I will continue this as soon as I have time to finish the chapter (aka when APs r over)


End file.
